


Karasuno Texts (usually past midnight)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Turn on Work Skins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kageyama asks the team about something he found on reddit. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Karasuno Texts (usually past midnight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's POV  
> (made using [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038993) tutorial)
> 
> [youtube video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c49OIaot25g)

  
← VOLLEYBALL  
  
Is it legal for players to kiss as a strategy?   
  
  
Asahi  
uh   
  
Hinata  
What!?   
  
You heard me, I’m not saying it again.   
  
  
Suga  
What prompted this?   
  
Um   
  
I saw it on reddit and I was curious?   
  
  
Tanaka  
You use reddit?   
  
Not really.   
  
Does anyone know?   
  
Asahi  
Well...   
  
Who would you be kissing and why?   
  
  
Hinata   
  
Hinata  
What?   
  
Let me finish my sentence dumbass   
  
Because he’s cute, and it would distract the other team.   
  
Hinata  
You think i'm cute?   
  
Yes, that's what I said.   
  
Hinata  
Why?   
  
Because you are.   
  
Moron.   
  
Hinata  
Oh.   
  
Tsukishima  
Stop being horny on main, some of us are trying to sleep.   
  
Yamaguchi  
He meant to say mushy, not horny.   
  
Tsukishima  
I meant what I said.   
  
Yamaguchi  
Oh   
  
What.   
  
Noya  
That went from like, 10 to 100 real quick   
  
Also you could try it out during practice tomorrow?   
  
See how coach Ukai reacts   
  
Asahi  
Or alternatively you could do that in your own time.   
  
  
Suga  
I kinda wanna know now   
  
Hinata  
Um!?   
  
I wouldn’t be opposed?   
  
It might be fun!   
  
Sounds like a plan.   
  
Daichi  
Why are all of you online?   
  
It’s way past your bedtimes.   
  
Asahi  
Don’t scroll up.   
  
Daichi  
...   
  
Oh. I see.   
  
Well, I won't stop you.   
  
Good.   
  
Noya  
Why are you online Daichi?   
  
Daichi  
Um   
  
Because my phone kept pinging?   
  
Noya  
Suuuuure ;)   
  
Tanaka  
Do you know something?   
  
Noya  
Just a hunch…   
  
Anyways, goodnight   
  
Tanaka  
Don't leave me hanging here bro!   
  
  
Tanaka  
Bro?   
  
Daichi  
Please go to sleep, we have practice tomorrow.   
  
And an eventful one at that.   
  
Suga  
You too captain :)   
  
Daichi  
Fine...   
  
Goodnight  
  
Suga  
Goodnight!   
  



End file.
